leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Aguasturbias
Aguasturbias es un Estado-Ciudad Portuaria en la Isla De La Llama Azul ubicada en la costa sureste de Valoran. Aguasturbias fue fundada oficialmente el 19 de Septiembre, -129 CLE. __TOC__ Tradición Durante los últimos años, Aguasturbias, se ha convertido en una parada imprescindible para los barcos que viajan cerca de la Isla de la Llama Azul . Mientras esto aumentó la riqueza nacional e influencia en Valoran, también ha hecho la ciudad estado un refugio principal para la piratería y la propia isla un objetivo atractivo para incursiones piratas. El ron es la exportación principal de la ciudad, que es hecha en varios bares y tabernas bajo Fleet Street. Antes de salir a la mar en el puerto, los espectadores pueden ver la imagen de una calavera blanca sobre la gran roca de la ciudad. Cultura Los nativos de Aguasturbias son duros hombres de mar, naturalmente muchos también son piratas. Mientras que la Liga generalmente puede mantener barcos que permanecen dentro de aguas protegidas seguras, tienen poca jurisdicción sobre lo que ocurre en los mares abiertos. Los marineros lo suficientemente intrépidos para aventurarse en dichas aguas, son libres de decidir su propio destino y fortuna. Muchos piratas de Aguasturbias también navegan a otras naciones y son conocidos por sus incursiones en los asentamientos. La ciudad portuaria es la casa del Campeón de la Liga . Él se levantó para representar a su nación, aunque sus motivos verdaderos, ya que es un pirata, son cuestionables. Gangplank y , discuten a menudo sobre la dirección de la ciudad. Ambos se esfuerzan por unir a la gente de Aguasturbias a fin de convertirlos en una sociedad fuerte e independiente. Aguasturbias es relativamente una Ciudad-Estado sin ley, particularmente en los suburbios piratas. La mayoria de los habitantes de la ciudad porta una variedad de armas, que van desde sables hasta pistolas, en orden de protegerse a si mismos en todo momento. Tradicionalmente los guerreros de Aguasturbias cubren sus armas con los restos de sus bebidas la noche antes de una batalla o una incursion. Esto tiene el efecto de aumentar el dolor de las heridas que causan y frecuentemente esparcir enfermedades como la gangrena, inhibiendo la capacidad de sus enemigos para contraatacar. Muchas de sus mas grandes naves acorazadas estan ademas equipadas con multiples cañones que pueden golpear objetivos a grandes distancias. Relaciones con Bandle City Los asuntos entre Bandle City y Aguasturbias siempre han estado un poco tensos, principalmente debido a los ocasionales asaltos piratas en las embarcaciones Yordle. Relations with Ionia During Noxus' hostilities on Ionian soil, many pirates from Bilgewater sailed to the island nation. For years they ruthlessly pillaged the settlements along the island's coastlines and fought naval battles with Ionian vessels when engaged. Even after the war, many Ionians still feel deep enmity towards Bilgewater due to their denizens' actions. Relations with Noxus While the two nations have no true alliance, Bilgewater and Noxus are on relatively beneficial terms with one another. Bilgewatian pirates on occasion will assist the Noxian military, should they see the endeavor profitable. Though the League eventually put a stop to Noxus' military campaigns, , is a mainstay down at Bilgewater's Fleet Street. She can often be seen poking her head into the pubs and taverns in search of sailors down on their luck, offering an even share of the plunder to those willing to sail under her command. Bilgewater Days On September 19th, 129 years before the League, the port city of Bilgewater was officially founded, creating a haven and destination to pirates and seafarers everywhere. What started off as a one-day celebration of Bilgewater's origin became a weekend, and due to the raucous nature of the town's inhabitants, celebration spread through the entire month. September has come to embody sailors enjoying the end of the temperate season, drinking the last of the summer ales and participating in unruly games to prove their worth as the fiercest pirate in Valoran.Bilgewater Days at LeagueofLegends.com. Posted on A sampling of the festivities include: ;Lady Luck :A continuous gambling tournament where skill is just as highly prized as being quickest to draw the knife in your boot. A vast assortment of games and competitions await, with gold Valors passing hands after every blackjack and snake eyes on the table. Lady Luck can be a fickle mistress, easily swayed by a card up your sleeve and the words "all or nothin'". ;Drink The Water! :An indisputable challenge, a pirate orders the Bilgewater Special, which is a foul, unidentifiable mix of liquor from behind the bar, with each pirate mixing in a bit of whatever they can find around the table or in their pockets. The brave one to drink it all gets a pat on the back, all the Valors that can fit into the empty mug, and an evening's worth of indigestion. ;The Ruckus :Armed only with a wooden club or an abandoned peg leg, pirates leap aboard a ship in a King Of The Hill competition to see who can stay atop the Crow's Nest longest, and is crowned the Captain of The Ruckus for the year. Beard protection is accepted, but shoes are prohibited. Brands of Rum The relative peace the League has kept over Valoran has led to an increase in trade and the desire for worldly imports. The demand for Bilgewater's famous rums is especially high. Captain Morgan Rackham gives a few samples: ;Rapture Rum :If you've got a bit of jink to spare and don't mind paying for a bit of celebrity, you can head on over to Fortune's Favor on Fleet Street for a bit of Miss Fortune's private stock. Rapture is clear as diamonds, with a pleasantly clean aroma of cut cane. To shake things up, Miss Fortune adds a hint of pepper and hot cinnamon to keep you warm on deck during stormy days at sea. To be enjoyed with your favorite tropical fruit, Miss Fortune's Rapture Rum is every bit as much the exotic beauty that she is! ;Gangplank's Black Pearl Rum :Let me ask you a question, sailor. Have you ever chewed rum? No?! Well then you've probably never run afoul of Gangplank and his fabled Black Pearl. Aged in charred oak casks and infused with some of the richest spices that Valoran has to offer, this rum comes out blacker than pitch and about as thick. Gangplank's Black Pearl is a draught for the true rum enthusiast, only. The rest of you blokes are just going to wind up feeling barmy and running for the deck rails. So be careful! I've seen a bit of the black stuff lay out even the roughest blighter with nary a hint of warning. ;Myron's Dark Rum :This rum is the trademark drink of Myron's Murderhole, one of the most famous and historic bars in all of Bilgewater. Dark in color with the aroma of woody molasses, this infamous spirit is a veritable staple of Bilgewater sailors on the high seas. Richer than its lighter relatives, this dark beauty finishes with an uncanny sweetness that's just perfect for taking the edge off. Enjoy with hot water, or even straight from the bottle. Either way, Myron's Dark will keep you warmer than a pea coat on a blustery day. ;Mount Atin Eclipse Rum :This rum is characteristically served at Plankwalkin' Pete's, a newfangled bar run dockside by a barmy lad with a peg leg. Light amber in color, Mount Atin will assail your senses with the aroma of sweet grass, molasses, nutmeg, and just a hint of citrus. A bit dry on its own, your typical dose comes served with tonic and a lime, so after a glass or two you're well on your way to warding off both scurvy and malaria. History Piracy Strikes Bandle City Merchants The pirate Tiresias Ellington and his crew boarded a Bandle City ship and sacked the vessel of its cargo. This particular shipment was on its way to a celebration, a commemoration to , and her appointment to service as envoy between Demacia and the yordles. Bandle City appealed to the League to solicit reparations from Bilgewater for the loss of the goods, along with spoiling their anniversary plans. Bilgewater's stance was that they were not responsible for the actions of a few independent sailors. GrugMug Grog Slog The famed Bilgewater GrugMug Grog Slog was a yearly competition amongst privateers looking to prove their mettle as the hardest drinkers on the high seas. Both grog-drinkers and grog-crafters alike convened at the GrugMug Tavern to crown the year's best "Scab" and "Glug". The Scab was awarded to the creator of the strongest, most corrosive grog, and the Glug was awarded to the hearty soul that can drink the most of it before requesting medical attention. Historically, Gangplank had won the Scab title for 15 years, ever since he joined his father on his ship, the Dead Pool. The most recent GrugMug Grog Slog event concluded after an exhausting 6 hour final between Gangplank and Sarah Fortune. In the end, Scab title was awarded to Miss Fortune in an unexpected upset after several tense stages of caustic tests and analysis. The panel of judges declared her the winner when her concoction melted completely through the pewter mug, table, and the floor. Gangplank's recipe stopped just short of eating through the floor, instead pooling in a steamy puddle upon the resin-coated floorboards.GrugMug Grog Slog Attack of the Sea After wandering the ocean for many years the fish-like creature known as discovered the port of Bilgewater. He was fascinated with the existence of life above the water and could not resist exploring the island. In his endless curiosity, Fizz inadvertently meddled in the affairs of the humans who lived there, and his presence did not go unnoticed. His mischief angered many residents who eventually sought to capture or kill him. Fizz found himself cornered, and he prepared to return to the sea despite the fondness he'd come to hold for Bilgewater. As he stood at the docks, a massive dragon-shark attacked the port. Fizz defeated the beast, using his resourcefulness and knowledge of the creature's weaknesses to his advantage. Having earned the gratitude and respect of the humans, Fizz decided to stay in Bilgewater. The Titan of the Depths A gigantic man in an iron diver suit appeared upon the shores of Bilgewater. Referring to himself as , he searched for the men who had condemned him to die in the sea depths. Terrified sailors who’d heard his tale directed Nautilus back to the Institute, but the summoners refused to relinquish the names of the other men from his expedition. By then Nautilus had learned about the League of Legends and there he saw an opportunity to discover and punish those responsible for the time and life he lost. City-State Champions Associated Champions References en:Bilgewater fr:Bilgewater pl:Bilgewater zh:Bilgewater